Nothing Wrong With Love
by btamamura
Summary: Marill always thought males were meant to be with females, so when Tracey starts displaying signs of feelings for Cilan, she knows what she must do. Shounen-ai. Starchshipping. Tracey x Cilan


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi and Nintendo. If I did, Tracey would be travelling around Unova with Ash, Iris and Cilan._

**Notes:**_** Another Starchshipping confession fic (I have a habit of writing the confessions happening in different ways. I can't help it, I love this nevermet shipping, though maybe one day, Tracey and Cilan really will meet. This doesn't have a proper setting, it's based on a dream I had (Starchshipping dreams have been frequent lately...). **_

_**I'd also like to say Marill's earlier thoughts about same-gender relationships are not my own. Also, since the main pairing is male x male, if you don't like that, then please don't read. If you're all for it, then I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Translated Pokemon speech is in bolded-italics. It's the lazy way, but I find it easier.**_

Marill watched her trainer. He seemed to be acting rather shy around one of his new friends lately. She couldn't quite understand what was going on. Why was he acting shy around Cilan? He wasn't shy around Ash, and while he did tend to be more cautious around any of the girls, for fear of saying something that might unintentionally offend -he was just that much of a gentleman he wanted to avoid offending anyone-, why was he being so shy around Cilan? It wasn't like he was...oh... So, that was it. He considered Cilan to be his mate.

Marill was confused by that. _How can Cilan be Tracey's mate? They're both male, aren't they?_ Because she was always encouraged to find a male mate if she wanted to procreate, then it was no surprise she wasn't aware that those of the same gender could be together, even if society's morales were completely against it.

Maybe she should stop this before things got out of hand.

"And, for today's meal, we have a delicious stew consisting of many vegetables, it's healthy for all," Cilan declared as he dished up lunch. "I hope you all enjoy it."

"Your cooking is great, you could serve us poison and it would still taste good," Ash commented with a slight chuckle.

"I would never do that," Cilan sighed. "But, it's good to know you do enjoy my cooking." He set a bowl in front of Tracey. "Here you go, Tracey, I hope you enjoy."

Tracey blushed very slightly. "Ah, thank you, Cilan, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Iris smirked, she caught the blush.

Marill also saw it. "_**Tracey?**_"

Tracey turned to the mouse. "What's up, Marill?"

"_**Are you alright? You look sick. Your cheeks are awfully red.**_"

"No, I'm quite alright, Marill, but thank you for the concern."

Cilan had finished serving lunch, and so he sat down beside Tracey. He didn't notice the watcher jump slightly, nor did he notice his blushing increasing.

Ash noticed, but he didn't understand why his friend was behaving so strangely. He was always so oblivious when it came to this kind of stuff.

Iris' smirk widened. _Someone's in love~!_

Marill kept her eyes on Tracey throughout the whole meal, even while she picked up her own Pokemon food and popped it into her mouth. _It's getting serious. I'd better put an end to this now. _Without thinking about it, she got to her feet and fired a Water Gun at her trainer. She hadn't done that since that awfully hot day when they were younger.

Unfortunately, she also hit Cilan in the process, so both of the older males were soaked to the skin. They turned to Marill. "Tracey, Marill's flavour is off today. Is she alright?"

"I think she's worried I'm overheated. I'm sorry you got wet too."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I was feeling warm after standing by the fire for so long. This is a relief actually."

Marill waited until they turned back to their meal before finally frowning. _That didn't work...what should I do?_

Pikachu turned to her. "_**What are you doing? You know better than to Water Gun someone out of the blue like that!**_"

"_**Something's wrong with Tracey, and I intend to find out what!**_" she replied as she continued to eat, still staring at her trainer's back.

Marill continued to watch Tracey, and she noticed he was still behaving strangely around Cilan. She knew things would only get worse if she let it carry on like that. What was the best way to get him to realise his feelings weren't right? She became determined. She knew what she had to do.

She approached her trainer and gave him another soaking. Again, she also hit Cilan as he was sitting beside the watcher, they were talking about something, but she didn't know.

Tracey turned to Marill. "Come on, Marill, that's enough now. It's not hot enough for that."

"Does she normally do that?" Cilan asked as he started wringing out his clothes.

"No, she's usually well-behaved. I think something's bothering her."

Cilan nodded. "I've noticed her flavour has been changing from sweet to bitter lately."

"Really? When did it start?"

"I think it would've been...about the same time we became friends."

"What?" Tracey turned to her. "Marill, are you jealous of Cilan?"

She shook her head.

"Then, why are you behaving this way? You were never this way around Ash or Misty."

She pointed to Cilan and shook her head again.

"Marill, I don't understand. Why is it different because my friend is Cilan?"

Marill started acting the way her trainer has been acting around his new friend. She put on a shy act, she pretended to blush.

Tracey realised she caught onto his feelings. "I'm sorry, Cilan, I'm just going to go talk with Marill. But, I'll be right back."

"Of course, Tracey, you take your time. It's best to find out what's affecting Marill's sweet flavour."

Tracey got to his feet and picked up Marill. His feet made a squelching sound as he walked over to a quiet spot, his entire body still soaked.

"Now, Marill, you're behaving this way because of how I'm acting around Cilan, right?"

"_**Right. I know love when I see it, and you're in love. I'm trying to stop you from getting too serious.**_"

"What? But, why are you doing that?"

"_**Because you're a male and Cilan's a male.**_"

He didn't have to hear anymore. "Marill, I'm surprised with you."

She cocked her head in confusion. Why was her trainer upset with her for saying that?

"I thought you'd be more supportive than that." He sighed. "Though, I guess you don't understand. Marill, it's okay for people to like those of the same gender. Sure, a LOT of people are against it, but there are also a lot of people who are very supportive."

She blinked in confusion. "_**So, it's okay for you to feel that way about Cilan? But, why do I always have to be with a boy?**_"

"Because your mate helps you to procreate. Sure, I won't be able to have kids of my own, but that doesn't change how I feel. I'm in love with Cilan."

Marill nodded, she looked ashamed. "_**I'm so sorry, Tracey. I've been acting so horribly to you and to Cilan lately. I'm so sorry. If you do love him, then go for it. I do support you. I was only worried that it wouldn't work out.**_"

"Marill..." He hugged his Pokemon tightly. "Thank you so much. I'll explain to Cilan what's been happening. How about you go and play with the other Pokemon? This is something that needs to be done in private. Okay?"

She nodded. She jumped out of his arms and hurried off.

Tracey watched his Pokemon go to join the others. "Now, to talk with Cilan."

Marill continued watching her trainer and witnessed a chaste kiss between him and Cilan. She smiled. _If anybody says anything bad about it, I will Water Gun them into next week!_ She finally knew better, and was glad that it all worked out for her trainer.

_**There we go, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. May Tracey and Cilan meet in the anime one day.**_


End file.
